Event detection and management systems typically store conditions, that when satisfied, generate error messages within a device. The error message, such as alert indicating a possible error, may be sent as a message to a remote location. In most cases, the error messages sent by existing systems do not provide adequate information or procedures relating to how to fix errors within the device. In other cases, error messages provide large amounts of data and information that may not be understood by network operators receiving the message.